Lynette Spettro and Vigil
Lynette Spettro and Vigil are a character pair in DEATHGAME 9000. Profile Description: Lynette is a simple, run-of-the-mill magical girl, although she's not so much a girl as edging on young adult. She wears a frilly, short sleeved, orchid dress that ends at the thigh, with darker purple pants and an even darker long-sleeve shirt underneath. Her shoes are black, as are her gloves, which have a very pretty pattern. Atop her braided, almost blackish-blue hair, is a pitch-black tiara. When she isn't out and about with her magic powers, she has her regular, let down black hair, green eyes, and a normal school uniform. Lynette is cold. While she was always a bit distant, her transformation into a magical girl made her much crueler, close to where she barely respects anyone normal, with a few exceptions. She often takes the most direct route, and while she is open to advice, she is more likely to do her own thing regardless. This isn't just because she's a cocky, albeit capable fighter(magical and non-magical), but also because her powers have caused her to develop a magical schizophrenia, leading her to trust very few people completely. The severity of it depends on a few things, most of which have to do with the proximity of her magical companion, Vigil. Said Magical companion is an oddly colored rabbit, orange and green, with a bandana and goggles in the latter color. They serve no purpose. He is focused and often as cold as his owner, harshly criticizing her failures in battle, and sparing her no mercy whenever she asks about advice. He is driven, ready and willing to go at any lengths to get what he wants. He is loyal to Lynette and helps her as best as he can. Items/Abilities: As a magical girl, Lynette can transform in and out of her more powerful form at will. When transformed, she has the ability to command and summon ghosts, making them possess items and weak creatures for her. She also has a small staff, about the size of a baton that can emit and solidify ghosts or ethereal energy into weak beam, ray, or shield. This is used mostly if there are no ghosts around. When she isn't transformed, she can't control ghosts, but she can still talk to them. This is actually a curse, as ghosts are tricksters by nature and as a result they often posses inanimate objects undetected, which in addition to the schizophrenia, causes much trouble whenever Vigil isn't around. Vigil's main ability is to control focus and perception. The main purpose of this power is to make Lynette overcome the schizophrenia and instead focus on the task at hand, be it an enemy or a puzzle. He either make someone focus on one specific thing, or make it so that if someone attempts to focus on something, they instead focus on something else. He often makes enemies attack each other by changing focus on Lynette into focus on one of them. In addition, he has small flaps that allow him to hide his extra limbs and ears, to make him look more normal. When he has all of his ears out, he can glide, and having all his legs out makes him faster and better at jumping. Biography: Lynette Spettro was once a little girl. Ever distant and interested in ghosts and the occult, she quickly learned that being different only led to mistrust and hatred. Ever bullied in school, tormented by people who earned her trust only to metaphorically throw her under a bus, she was almost resigned to end it all. Then she discovered a new world. One of magic and mysticism, exactly what led to her complete isolation from her peers, where she found out that she could use magic. It was in this first contact that she met Vigil and also transformed. The initial relationship between the two was rocky, mostly on his part, but as Lynette grew in strength and put more and more trust in Vigil and his powers, he began to return the favor. For a while, they fought the hidden enemies around Lynette's town and school, not out of some chivalrous desire to help them even though they scorned her, but because it was thrilling. For the first time in her life, she felt right and happy. She would later find out that she was not the first Spettro to use magic in some shape or form. In fact, it had been used for generations, kept secret from the younger members of the family. As she discovered her ancestor's exercises in the mystical and magical, she learned many technical things about the world around her and about her own history. With the knowledge in mind, she quickly accepted her fate and proceeded to fight and grow in magical strength. As she went off, fighting demons and aliens and wizards, she continued to figure out new ways to use her power, and even incorporated the knowledge from her ancestors. But she quickly learned that the power came with a price. Shortly after her inception as a magical girl, she started to hear voices. From the sky, the walls, the floor, she heard them from everywhere. And it didn't stop there, soon she began to see things as well, starting to have conversations with people who weren't there, which when you can also talk to ghosts led to nothing except internal turmoil. As Vigil helped her overcome her aliment as best he could, making her focus on the task at hand rather than dwell on her deteriorating mind, her family took a more active role in her magical adventures. With their knowledge, they correctly discerned that the problems were not rooted in the normal world or some hidden curse applied by her enemies, but in the powers that brought her into the world of magic in the first place. In the subsequent fallout, her family turned against her and Vigil attempting to take her powers away and hope that it would cure her. With her mind damaged as it was, she resisted their efforts, violently. She left her hometown and followed Vigil to somewhere else, where she was lucky enough to find a magical oasis, which reverted her mind back into a more manageable state. With her fractured mind somewhat healed, but her memories unable to forget her family's attempt to constrict her, she resigned to trusting Vigil and only Vigil, ever worried that someone would try to turn her back into a weak little girl. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:DEATHGAME 9000 Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:Magicians